Umbrae Avis & Albidus Avis PK
by PKlovesDW
Summary: IN WACHTSTAND! WORD NIET MEER VERVOLG! Lily is het tweelingzusje van Harry. Nu weten ze nog niks van de tovenaars wereld af. Zullen ze het gevecht samen met Harry tegen voldemort redden? Is Lily op het eind nog te vertrouwen? De personages en de verhaallijnen behoren aan J.K Rowling.
1. Het begin

**~~!~A Harry Potter Fanfic~!~~**

**~~!~ Inleiding ~!~~**

Lily is het tweelingzusje van Harry. Ze lijkt erg veel op Harry. Hun ogen zijn precies het zelfde. Ze heeft lang Zwart haar in het begin tot haar schouders is het steil maar daarna loopt het met een slag af tot op haar heup. Ze weten nu nog niks van de tovenaars wereld af. Zal Lily ooit haar grote liefde winnen en het gevecht samen met Harry tegen Voldemort redden? Maar de dooddoeners zijn er ook nog zullen ze het allemaal redden om Zweinstein en geliefde mensen te redden en de dooddoeners verslaan? Lily houdt ook haar dagboek bij waar Harry niks van weet. Is Lily aan het einde nog wel te vertrouwen door Harry en de rest?

_**~~!~H 1 : Ruzie en de vreemde brief.~!~~**_

**Lily schrijft:**

**Vandaag hebben Harry en ik weer eens op onze kop gehad. Ik vraag me af wat hun bezield in hun hoofd. Ik begrijp ze echt niet meer. Dirk was vandaag jarig en hij werd bedolven met kado's ik dacht dat hij er 36 had gekregen. Maar hij ging weer zitten zaniken over dat hij er vorig jaar 37 had. Kijk naar Harry en mij wij hebben nooit wat gekregen. Ik wou dat ik mijn ouders nog had. Ik baal er echt van dat ze dood zijn gegaan bij een auto ongeluk maar toch geloof ik dit niet helemaal en wat gebeurde er met Harry in de dierentuin echt vreemd/ bizar. Ik vond het wel leuk dat Dirk zat opgesloten wat ons straf op leverde. Weird? die slang. Wat ook eng was is dat dat glas in eens verdween maar waar was het gebleven…...**

Lily werd gestoord omdat het avondeten klaar was. Er klonk een luid gebonk op de deur en Harry en Lily keken te gelijk op. En keken allebei van "Ja we weten dat het eten klaar staat hoor!" Dat was niet te merken als Dirk roept "Eten ! Eten !" en zo ging het maar door.

"Lily! Harry! Schiet nou eens op!" Riep tante petunia "We hebben geen dagen de tijd om te wachten. En het word al koud."Riep ze boos.

Harry en Lily liepen maar de trap af naar beneden. Harry was al gaan zitten en Lily was even naar de wc. Maar toen ze daarna de deur open deed naar de woonkamer toe werd die met een klap terug geslagen en dat gebeurde door Dirk natuurlijk. Lily viel achterover met haar hoofd tegen het tafeltje in de gang aan. Ze voelde een pijnscheut door haar hoofd gaan maar er bloede veder niks. Hier was ze blij om maar toen ze de kamer in kwam zag ze Dirk met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Ze ging nukkig naast Harry zitten.

"Lily wat is er gebeurt ik hoorde je vallen maar ik mocht niet weg natuurlijk" Fluisterde Harry zachtjes.

"Ik was naar de wc geweest en kwam terug. Ik deed de deur open en die werd door hem dicht gegooid. Ik viel achter over met mijn kop tegen dat verdoemde tafeltje aan. Ik ben blij dat het niet bloed." Antwoordde ze nukkig.

"wat had ik gezegd over praten tijdens het eten?"Vroeg oom Herman geniepig.

"Dat we niet mogen praten en als we het doen hebben we een week huisarrest. Jaja weten we" Zei de tweeling in koor.

"En wat hebben jullie nu?" Vroeg hij erachter aan.

"We hebben nu een week huisarrest." Zeiden ze. Lily herinnerde zich in een keer iets. Ook begreep ze nu waarom oom Herman zo geniepig was.

"NEE!" Schreeuwde Lily hard. "Harry we mogen nu niet meer naar het eindfeest van groep 8! Dit wist U! U deed dit express je wilt niet dat Harry en ik er heen gaan!" Schreeuwde ze boos.

"Lily doe eens rustig." Zei tante Petunia. "En eet eens je bord leeg." Zei ze er achteraan.

"Nee! Ik doe niet rustig. Jullie hadden belooft dat we mochten gaan. En nu mogen we niet meer? Nou en bedankt! Dat varken mag zeker wel?" Riep Lily hard en ze wees naar Dirk.

"Ja onze lieve Dirk mag er heen ja!" Riep tante Petunia hard. "En als je nog wilt studeren voor later zou ik maar snel je mond houden of naar je kamer gaan."

"Dat hoeft niet eens want ik wil niet eens meer leven hier! Ik wil hier weg! Was er maar zo'n wereld dat je op een bezem weg kan vliegen." Riep Lily tegen haar. Oom Herman en tante petunia keken geschokt op en keken elkaar aan.

"Wat? Is er iets over ons dat wij niet weten of vind je het belachelijk zo'n wereld?"Schreeuwde Lily zo hard dat de buren aan de overkant voor het raam stonden te kijken. Het was warm en er stonden ramen open.

"Nee er is niks dat jullie niet weten!" Schreeuwde tante Petunia op haar hardst. Op dat moment hoorde iedereen de brievenbus rammelen en er vielen 2 gelige enveloppen en meer brieven op de grond en Harry liep er naar toe om het te pakken. Hij stopte de brieven onder zijn trui en pakte de andere post en gaf die aan oom Herman. Harry seinde naar Lily van dat ze naar boven moest gaan en dat deed ze. Toen Harry binnen kwam deed hij de deur op slot.

"Wat is er zo belangrijk Harry?" Vroeg Lily toen ze Harry onder zijn trui zag graaien.

"Dit." Zei Harry en hij gaf haar een envelop met haar naam er op. "Ik heb dezelfde." Zei Harry. Lily en Harry scheurde allebei hun brief open en Lily begon voor te lezen. Het was geschreven op een soort perkament en was duidelijk te lezen.

_**Lily Potter,**_

**Hierbij bent u uitgenodigd om les te komen volgen op Zweinsteins hoge school voor Hekserij en Hocus pocus. De lessen beginnen op 10 Augustus. Hierbij wordt van u verwacht dat u met de Zweinstein express op Zweinstein te arriveren en niet op een andere manier. Als jullie geariveerd zijn word u ingedeeld in 1 van de 4 afdelingen die er zijn. Huffelpuf , Ravenklauw , Griffoendor en Zwaderich. Op de 2e pagina staat een boeken lijst voor uw eerste jaar en een lijst met spullen die u nodig zult hebben tijdens de lessen. Deze spullen kunt u krijgen op de Wegisweg in Londen. Als u wil mag u een uil ,kat, rat of pad(kikker) meenemen. De uilen blijven dan in de uilenvleugel en kunnen post naar u brengen maar ook bezorgen aan anderen. Het is verboden voor eerstejaars om een bezem in bezit te hebben. jullie krijgen op school les om te vliegen. We hopen dat u kunt komen op Zweinsteins hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus pocus ,**

_**Professor A. Anderling.**_

_**Docent in gedaanteveranderingen.**_

_**Mede schoolhoofd in noodgevallen.**_

_**Z.O.Z.**_

Ze stopte met lezen en keek Harry recht aan. Harry keek haar ook recht aan.

"Is het echt? Heb jij het ook daar staan?" Vroeg ze voorzichtig.

"Ik denk het wel kijk naar de envelop. Die is gestempeld met het logo en er staat een officiële handtekening onder." Zei Harry vol ongeloof.

"Maar waar is de Wegisweg? Ja in Londen maar waar? We kunnen moeilijk oom herman vragen om ons te brengen." Vroeg Lily.

Harry wou antwoorden maar er klonk een knal in de buurt van de trap. Harry verstopte de brief maar Lily niet. Ze rende de trap af en bleef half ver wegen staan. Harry volgde haar en knalde dus tegen haar op. Harry zag waarom ze stopte.

Er stond een wild vreemde man in de gang en hij was wel 2 keer zo groot als hem. Maar hij keek weer erg vriendelijk. Harry en Lily keken elkaar recht aan en ze hoorden oom Herman , tante Petunia en Dirk schreeuwen van de schrik.

* * *

**A/N : **Na heel vaak dit hoofdstuk te hebben verbeterdt is het nu eindelijk goed. Ik had dit eerst in word, daar zag het er wel goed uit dat ik er geen spaties tussen had. Maar hier bleek alles in stukjes te zijn verdeeld. Als er nog iets niet klopt in mn verhaal laat het me weten. De personages behoren niet aan mij maar aan J.K. Rowling. DE verhaal lijn lijkt veel volgens de boeken en de films maar er komt nog verandering in. Zoals dat de "Reus" nu bij hun thuis komt in plaats van dat "vakantie huisje" Xxx PK


	2. De reus,Kleine geschiedenis en Londen

**~~!~H 2 : De reus , Kleine geschiedenis en Londen~!~~**

_Er stond een wild vreemde man in de gang en hij was wel 2 keer zo groot als hem. Maar hij keek weer erg vriendelijk. Harry en Lily keken elkaar recht aan en ze hoorden oom Herman , tante Petunia en Dirk schreeuwen van de schrik._

"Hoi hoi." Zei de reus. "Stoor ikke?" Vroeg hij.

"Wie bent u?" Vroeg oom Herman die naar voren stapte om zijn gezin te beschermen.

"Ja wie bent u?" Vroeg Lily dapper. Ze wou graag weten wie het was voor meerdere info.

"Wie ikke benne? Oohw sorry ikke vergete. Ikke ben Hagrid. Rebeus Hagrid." Zei de reus.

"Waar komt u vandaan?" Vroeg Lily lief.

"Ja ikke kom weg van Zwienstien. Ikke ben daar terreinknecht, ene ikke kom eigenlijk voor eeh ene Harry Potter en z'n zussie Lily Potter. Wie benne dat?" Vroeg hij aardig. Lily stapte naar voren en stak haar hand uit naar Hagrid.

"Ik ben Lily. Lily Potter meneer Hagrid. En dit hier is mijn broer Harry. Harry Potter." Zei Lily. En Hagrid schudde haar hand hard en daarna die van Harry.

"Kom volg me naar de woonkamer." Bood Lily aan. Hagrid volgde haar en Harry ook liep er ook snel achter aan. Ze liepen naar de woonkamer. Ze liepen langs de Duffelingen die elkaar met angst aan keken. Lily bood Hagrid een stoel aan en ze ging zelf op de bank zitten en Harry ging naast haar zitten.

"Dus u komt van Zweinstein af?" Vroeg Lily "Kunt u ons vertellen wat hier allemaal gebeurt en waarom we er niks vanaf wisten." Vroeg ze voorzichtig toen ze door had dat de duffelingen de kamer binnen liepen.

"Ja ikke kom van Zwienstien. Waarom weten hullie daare niks vanaf hebben die 2 dreuzels hullie niet gezegd dat er ook nog een tovenaars wereld is? En noem me maar Hagrid" Zei Hagrid. En hij wees naar tante Petunia en oom Herman.

"Nee dat hebben ze niet. En Hagrid wat zijn dreuzels?" Vroeg Harry.

"Dreuzels benne gasies die nie kenne toveren Harry. Maar zal ik jullie wat vertellen? Weete hullie wel waarom hullie hier zijn?" Vroeg Hagrid.

"Ja we zijn hier gebracht toen onze ouders zijn overleden door een auto ongeluk. Maar zelf begrijp ik niet waarom wij het hebben overleefd en waarom ik alleen een litteken heb en Lily verder niks." Zei Harry twijfelend of hij het had moeten zeggen.

"Hebbie helemaal niks Lily?" Vroeg Hagrid aan Lily.

"Ik heb wel iets gekregen van dat auto ongeluk." Zei ze angstig. "Alleen de vorm vind ik zo raar je kant toch niet zo'n litteken hebben." Zei er achter aan.

"Laat maar zien meisie." Zei Hagrid.

"Wat je had een litteken en mij niks gezegd?"Vroeg Harry.

"Dat komt omdat het op een plek zit die niet iedereen hoeft te zien." Zei ze terug. "Maar ik laat het wel zien." Ze trok de hals van haar trui iets wijder en links naar beneden(Als je van jezelf naar beneden kijkt). Daar zat haar litteken. Het zag er precies uit als een jing jang teken met op beide kanten twee draakjes eentje was donkerder dan de andere. De donkere had ook meer scherpe punten en een gepeilde staart en keek ook agressiever.

"Hij is wel mooi meisie. Maar die benne nie gekomen door een auto ongeluk." Zei Hagrid. Hij wees naar haar litteken en naar die van Harry. "Hullie ouders zijn vermoord."

"Wat! En dat hebben jullie niet gezegd?" Zei Lily boos en draaide zich om naar haar oom en tante. "Ik zal je het hele verhaal vertellen." Zei tante Petunia. "Het begon allemaal toen mijn zusje Lily die brief kreeg van die Die school. Onze ouders waren erg trots op haar 'Een heks in de familie' " Zei ze. "Toen op die school ontmoete ze die Potter en trouwde ze. Ze raakte zwanger van een eeneiige tweeling een jongen en een meisje dat kan niet eens. Daarna bliezen ze zich zelf op en zaten wij met jullie opgescheept." Zei ze een beetje nukkig.

"Waarom zouden Lily en James Potter zichzelf willen opblazen?" Vroeg Hagrid. "Dat is niet eens zo gebeurd. Ze zijn vermoord door….." Hij hield op met praten.

"Wat is er Hagrid?" Vroeg Harry bezorgd. "Door wie zijn ze vermoord en waarom?" Vroeg hij.

"Ikke ken nie zeggen door wie ze benne vermoord Harry. Niemand weet waarom hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden hullie achterna zat." Zei Hagrid.

"Door wie zijn ze vermoord dan?" Vroeg Lily voorzichtig. "Je hoeft het maar een keer te zeggen en daarna nooit weer." Zei ze er achter aan.

"Oké. Ze benne vermoord door Volde…dd…ee…Voldemort."Zei Hagrid "Vraag me niet nog eens om dat te zeggen oké." Voegde hij er meteen weer aan toe.

"Oké dat zullen we niet meer doen Hagrid." Zei Harry die een giftige blik naar Lily gaf. "Maar hoe komen we op de Wegisweg?" Vroeg hij erachter aan.

"Dat is makkelijk als jeh weet waar jeh wezen moet." Antwoorde Hagrid. "Ikke ken jullie daar mee helpen. Jeh ken er alleen maar komen als je ken toveren en zo."

"We gaan met je mee." Zei Harry en hij kreeg meteen weer commentaar.

"Niks daarvan jullie gaan nergens heen met dat tovenarij gedoe." Zei oom Herman boos.

"Jullie zijn alleen maar blij als we weggaan." Schreeuwde Harry en Lily tegelijk."Kom Hagrid we moeten naar de Wegisweg." Voegde Lily er aan toe. De Duffelingen bleven angstig achter maar oom Herman probeerde wat maar hij kreeg een kwaaie kop van Hagrid

"Oké we gaan op weg." Zei hij opgetogen. Lily trok Harry mee de gang in en Hagrid volgde hun. Ze pakte hun jassen en stapte de deur uit. Harry en Lily schreeuwde voor het laatst: "Tot nooit meer ziens!" En daarna liepen ze Hagrid achter na die stopte bij een oude motorfiets.

Ze kwamen vliegend aan. Ze kwamen te voorschijn op een snelweg wat de 'Dreuzels' niet merkte blijkbaar. Ze kwamen later aan in Londen. Hagrid ging pakkeren en liet de motorfiets achter. Ze liepen achter Hagrid aan een kroegje in. Lily dook dichter tegen Harry aan omdat al die mensen daar hun eng aan keken. Harry vond het niet erg wat Lily deed zolang hij maar wist dat Lily bij hem bleef. Ze liepen door het kroegje naar een achterdeur.

"Kom maar jongens." Zei Hagrid en hij deed de deur open. Er schraapte naast Harry iemand zijn keel. "Oohw sorry meisie. Dat was ikke effe vergeten." Zei hij en hij schaamde zich een beetje.

"Zeg Hagrid? Waarom heb je een paraplu bij je? Het is 35 C en het gaat echt niet regenen hoor." Zei Harry.

"Det wet ik Harry. Det zal ikke jeh allemaal nog wel es uitleggen." Zei Hagrid. Hij pakte zijn paraplu en begon op de stenen te tikken. Harry en Lily doken dichter tegen elkaar aan van schrik. Er verscheen een poort doordat de stenen verplaatste uit het niets. Ze zagen toen een mooie straat vol met vreemde mensen lopen in allerlei verschillende kleding.

"Waar zijn we Hagrid?" Wist Harry uit te brengen.

"Welkom op de Wegisweg." Zei Hagrid blij. "Kom maar mee." Zei Hagrid en hij liep de straat verder in. "Nou zeg is effe wat hullie moeten hebben voor Zwienstien" Zei Hagrid. Lily was blij dat ze de brief mee had genomen. Lily pakte de brief en begon op te lezen wat ze nodig hadden.

"…..en een toverstaf. Maar Hagrid al die spullen samen kosten een vermogen. Dat kunnen Harry en ik niet betalen. We hebben geen geld daarvoor." Zei Lily treurig

"Dan moeten we maar es effe naar Goudgrijp gaan he?" Zei Hagrid "Ik weet zeker dat hullie ouders hullie wat na gelaten hebben. Kiek daar is Goudgrijp al" Ze liepen naar Goudgrijp toe maar ze werden op gehouden door een andere familie.

"Zeg Hagrid waarvoor ben jij in de Wegisweg?" Vroeg een vreemde stem. Ze draaiden zich alle drie om en zagen een man met lang wit/blond haar, een vrouw met ook wit/blond met zwart haar. Maar ze hadden ook nog een zoon. De zoon had ook blond/wit haar en dat zat netjes achterover gekamd.

"Ikke ben hier om spulletjes met deze 2 te kopen voor hun eerste jaar op Zwienstien." Antwoorde Hagrid.

Harry en Lily stonden een beetje achter Hagrid maar ze werden door Hagrid naar voren geduwd. "Dit benne Lily Potter en Harry Potter." Zei Hagrid. Lily deed dapper een stap naar voren en stak haar hand uit naar de man.

"Ik ben Lily. Lily Potter" Zei ze. Haar hand werd aangenomen door de man die antwoorde:

"Lucius. Lucius Malfidus. En dit is mijn Vrouw Narcissa Malfidus. En niet te vergeten onze zoon Draco Malfidus." Lily gaf iedereen een hand maar bij die van Draco kreeg ze een lichte blos op haar wangen. Harry deed hetzelfde, alleen kreeg Harry geen blos natuurlijk.

"Dus dit zijn de beroemde kinderen Harid?" Vroeg Lucius. Hij wachte niet op antwoord en zei: "Maar dat zie je meteen en daar hoef je niet aan te twijfelen." Dit zei hij met een lach op zijn gezicht. Lily hoorde Draco wat tegen zijn moeder zeggen en het klonk als "Waarom doet vader zo raar moeder?" maar hier bestede ze verder geen aandacht aan. "Nou Hagrid tot de volgende keer maar weer. En Harry,Lily veel plezier op Zweinstein." Zei Lucius en seinde tegen zijn vrouw en zoon dat ze verder gingen lopen.

Draco stopte nog bij Harry en Lily om afscheid te nemen. "Ik spreek jullie op school wel." Met dit liep hij achter zijn vader en moeder aan. "Nou laten we verder lopen." Zei Hagrid "We moeten nog genoeg doen." En met dit liepen ze naar Goudgrijp.

Toen ze bij Goudgrijp waren geweest en bijna alles hadden zei Lily dat ze alleen nog een toverstaf nodig hadden. Hagrid bracht Harry en Lily bij Olivanders. "Ga maar naar binne toe. Ik ga dan ff nog iets halen." Zei Hagrid.

"Maar Hagrid…" Begon Lily maar Hagrid was er al vandoor.

"Kom op Lily. Zo erg kan het toch niet zijn?" Zei Harry. Lily liep achter Harry aan de winkel aan.

Toen ze binnen waren en net bij de balie stonden kwam er een oude man aan op een trappetje op wieltjes. "Ah ik dacht al dat jullie zouden komen." Zei de man die in de kast begon te zoeken.

"Sorry dat ik dit vraag maar waarom kent iedereen ons?" Vroeg Harry.

"Omdat jullie beroemd zijn. Heeft Hagrid dit niet vertelt?" Vroeg de man.

"Jawel maar we geloofden het eerst niet." Antwoorde Harry.

De man draaide zich om en zei "Probeer deze eens." Lily pakte de toverstaf aan maar wist niet wat ze nu moest doen. Naast haar stond Harry ook stil en hij wist het ook niet. "Nou zwaai er maar eens mee." Lily zwaaide met de stok en het ging meteen mis. Ze brak per ongeluk het glas van de deur.

".. Sorry meneer" Zei Lily met al haar spijt.

"Het geeft niks. Dit overkomt me vaker. We zoeken gewoon verder. En noem me maar Ollivander" Antwoorde Ollivander. Ondertussen gaf hij Harry ook eentoverstaf. Hij had natuurlijk meteen de goeie. ("Hulst van een steeneik, 27.94 cm lang met het hart van een Feniks veer.") Harry had hem vast en kreeg een warm gevoel van binnen.

"Kan het kloppen dat je een warm gevoel krijgt?" Vroeg Harry aan Ollivander.

"Ja dit kan voorkomen. De staf kiest de eigenaar en niet andersom begrijp je dat?" Gaf Ollivander als antwoord.

"Ja dit begrijp ik. Maar wat moet ik nu doen?" Vroeg Harry.

"U bent klaar meneer Potter. U heeft uw toverstok. Maar nu moeten we opzoek naar één voor mevrouw hier." Antwoorde hij en hij wees naar Lily. "Probeer deze eens." Hij gaf haar een toverstok. En het ging weer mis. Zo ging het nog 2 keer door. Uiteindelijk was het de vijfde waarbij Lily een warm gevoel kwam. "Voor mevrouw wordt het dus een Rozenhout, 24.13 cm lang met het hart van een eenhoorn haar." Zei Ollivander.

Daarna hoorde ze getik op het raam. Ze zagen Hagrid daar staan met 2 uilen. 1 Hele mooi witte sneeuwuil en 1 hele mooi licht gekleurde kerkuil.

"Wow wat zijn ze lief." Zei Lily.

"Die witte is cool" Zei Harry. Ze draaiden zich weer om naar meneer Ollivander en ze betaalden. Ze zeiden gedag tegen Meneer Olivander en liepen naar buiten.

"Nog gefeliciteerd met hullie verjaardag." Zei Hagrid blij. "Hullie mogen beide 1 van deze kiezen." Voegde Hagrid toe.

"Maar Hagrid Waarom?" Vroeg Harry verbaasd.

"Nog voor hullie verjaardag. Ikke was het bijna vergeten." Antwoorde hij met rode wangen.

"Ohhw Hagrid dat is een geweldig kado!" Zei Lily enthousiast.

"Bedankt voor het compliment Lily" Zei Hagrid. "Welke kies jij Harry?" Vroeg Hagrid daarna.

"Ik vind deze sneeuwuil mooi." Hagrid overhandigde Harry de Kooi met de Sneeuwuil.

"Nou Lily dan is de overige voor jou." Zei hij "Als je het niet erg vind dat Harry die ander heeft?" Zei Hij.

"Nee dat vindt ik niet erg. Ik vind juist deze een cutie." Hagrid overhandigde haar de Uil.

* * *

**A/N : **Sorry! Mischien is dit een rot moment om te stoppen weet niet hoe jullie er overdenken? Zeg het me! Maar de toverstok van Lily heb ik express zo gedaan. A : De toverstok van Fleur delaceur is van rosewood(engels) en dat vond ik gewoon mooi. Het hart is een haar van een éénhoorn omdat Draco dit ook heeft. ik had gewoon wat verzonnen. later in het verhaal komen julie erachter waarom. Xxx PK

4


	3. Zweinstein Express & De sortering

****************************

_Het nummer dat word gezongen behoord niet tot mij toe. Ik heb er een paar woorden in veranderd maar dat maakt het nog niet mijn lied. Het nummer is van Chesney Hawks : I am the one and only. _

**~~!~H 3 : Zweinstein Express & De sortering.~!~~**

_"Bedankt voor het compliment Lily" Zei Hagrid._

_"Welke kies jij Harry?" Vroeg Hagrid daarna._

_"Ik vind deze sneeuwuil mooi." Hagrid overhandigde Harry de Kooi met de Sneeuwuil._

_"Nou Lily dan is de overige voor jou." Zei hij "Als je het niet erg vind dat Harry die ander heeft?" Zei Hij_

_"Nee dat vindt ik niet erg. Ik vind juist deze een cutie." Hagrid overhandigde haar de Uil._

Harry en Lily liepen samen met Hagrid op het station. Harry had zoals gewoonlijk zijn haar warrig en Lily had het meestal vast zoals nu. Ze had het in een hoge staart. En dan nog kwam het tot haar ribben. Ze hadden al gegeten en kaartjes gekocht. Ze liepen over een brug die over het spoor liep. Ze liepen achter hun trollies met hun hut koffer er op en natuurlijk hun uilen er op. Harry keek op het kaartje en zag dat iets niet kon.

"Zeg Hagrid. Hier staat perron 9 ¾ maar dat kan toch hellemaal niet?" Vroeg Harry. Toen Harry geen antwoord op keek zag hij Hagrid niet meer. Lily keek ook al verbaasd om zich heen.

"Waar is hij gebleven?" Vroeg Lily.

"Het lijkt wel of hij uit het niets weg is gepoft." Antwoorde Harry.

"Je hebt gelijk. Maar hoe komen we nu op dat perron?" Vroeg ze.

Ze waren ondertussen naar beneden gelopen. Ze kwamen een groepje mensen tegen waarvan iedereen rood haar had. Lily per ongeluk tegen het jongste meisje aan.

"Oowh sorry" Zei ze snel tegen het meisje. Het meisje had zich naar haar omgedraaid en keek haar aan.

"Het geeft niks. Gaan jullie naar Zweinstein?"Vroeg ze. En ze wees naar de koffers en uilen.

"Uuhm ja. Weet jij misschien hoe we daar komen?" Vroeg Lily.

"Ik zal even mijn ouders roepen die kunnen het beter uitleggen dan mij." Zei ze. "Oohw trouwens ik heet Ginny Wemel" Voegde ze toe. "Ik ben Lily Potter." Zei Lily. En Harry volgde.

"Ik ben Harry Potter. Aangenaam kennis te maken."

"Dus het is waar?" Vroeg ze.

"Je bedoelt dat verhaal dat onze ouders vermoordt zijn en dat wij het hebben overleeft op een vage manier? Dan ja." Antwoorde Lily.

"Ik ga mijn ouders halen." Zei ze en ze liep naar een vrouw met ook rood haar. Later kwam ze terug met haar moeder.

"Ik ben Molly Wemel. De moeder van de kinderen." Harry en Lily stelden zich voor. "Ik heb gehoord van mijn dochter dat jullie een vraag hadden?" Vroeg ze lief.

"We wouden weten hoe we op perron 9 ¾ komen." Zei Harry. "Jullie gaan ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein? Net als mijn zoon Ron." En ze riep Ron er bij. "Het enige wat jullie hoeven te doen. Is recht op die muur afrennen." Zei ze.

"Wat! Dan knallen we er tegen aan." Zei Lily harder dan ze bedoelde. "Sorry."

"Het geeft niks lieverd." Ze zagen dat er een paar zoons door de muur renden.

"Oké magie is dus geen leugen." Zei Harry.

"Toe maar." Zei Molly. Harry stapte naar voren en zuchtte diep.

"Daar gaat ie dan." Zei hij als laatste en hij rende op de muur af. Hij dacht dat hij op de muur zal knallen maar hij ging er vloeiend doorheen. Lily deed het zelfde. Ook zij ging er vloeiend door heen. Harry wachtte aan de andere kant op Lily. Toen ze samen de trein zagen klonk er een gezamenlijke "Wow."

"Wat een mega trein." Zei Harry

"Echt wel." Zei Lily.

"Kom we zoeken een plaats." Zei Harry. Ze pakten hun spullen en al mee de trein in. Ze werden tegen gehouden door een oud vrouwtje. Die zei dat ze de spullen in de laad ruimte konden zetten. Ze hadden een coupé gevonden en gingen er zitten. Ze hadden hun uilen mee genomen want ze moesten ze nog een naam geven.

"Weet jij al een naam voor je uil Harry?" Vroeg Lily.

"Ja ik ga haar Hedwig noemen." Hij aaide hierbij Hedwig.

"Hoe weet jij nou dat het een vrouwtje is?" Vroeg Lily.

"Hagrid zei dit tegen mij. Maar jij hebt het denk ik niet gehoord. Die van jou is ook een vrouwtje." Zei Harry en rolde zijn ogen.

"Oké een vrouwtje dus. Uuhm even denken… Yvaine!" Zei ze. "Ja zo noem ik haar." Vlak daarna werd er op de coupé door geklopt. De deur ging rustig open en de rood harige jongen van het perron stond daar.

"Kan ik hier bij zitten de rest is vol namelijk." Vroeg hij onschuldig.

"Natuurlijk kom erin." Zei Lily vrolijk. Ron kreeg een lichte glimlach op zijn gezicht. En ging tegen over Harry zitten. Lily zat naast Harry en ze begon in een boekje te schrijven(voor idëëen).

"Dus het is echt waar? Dat wat er is gebeurt met jullie ouder?" Vroeg Ron voorzichtig.

"Ja helaas wel." Antwoorde Harry. "Maar we zijn er nu aan gewend. Lily is degene die het, het lastigst vind."

"Oohw sorry dat ik het vroeg. Ik ben trouwens Ron, Ron Wemel."

"Harry. Harry Potter en dat is Lily. Maar die is druk nou." Lily lette niet op het gesprek en ging verder schrijven. Op dat moment ging de coupé deur open en kwam er een meisje binnen. Ze had haar gewaad al aan. Ze had donker bruine bos haar wat een beetje wild zag.

"Hebben jullie misschien een bruine pad gezien? Marcel is hem kwijt."

"Nee sorry." Antwoorde Lily.

"Oohw is het toch waar?" Vroeg ze. "Ik ben Hermelien Griffel."

"Ik ben Lily en dat is Harry Potter mijn broer." Zei Lily.

"En jij bent?" Vroeg Hermelien en ze wees naar Ron.

"Ron Wemel." Zei Ron.

"Aha oké. Maar het is dus waar? Wat ze zeggen?" Vroeg Hermelien voorzichtig. Lily klapte haar boekje dicht en ging tegen Hermelien praten.

"Ja. Het is waar wat ze zeggen. Onze ouders zijn inderdaad vermoord door die gek." Zei ze. Ze kreeg waterige ogen.

"We weten alleen niet waarom. Maar daar komen we nog achter hé Lily?" Zei Harry en hij sloeg een arm om haar heen toen hij haar ogen zag.

"We komen er wel achter maar hoe en wanneer is de vraag" Zei Lily. Ze veegde haar ogen droog en keek naar buiten. Naast haar waren de uilen ook met elkaar gaan praten en dat merkte iedereen. Er klonk in één keer heel veel geroep door de coupé. "Yvaine rustig." "Hedwig rustig." Zeiden Lily en Harry tegelijk. Het leek net of de uilen ze konden horen en verstaan. Ze hielden allebei op met het geroep.

"Als jullie het niet erg vinden ga ik weer verder met het helpen zoek naar Marcel's pad." Zei Hermelien. Toen ze de coupé wou verlaten draaide ze zich nog even om en zei tegen Ron "Je hebt hier wat zitten." En daarna draaide ze zich om en liep weg. Ron veegde snel zijn neus schoon waar Hermelien had gewezen.

"Ik verveel me." Zei Lily verveeld.

"Dan ga je iets leuks doen?" Stelde Harry voor.

"Ja maar wat?" Vroeg ze aan niemand in het bijzonder.

"Je kan goed tekenen?" Zei Harry vragend.

"Ja dat is waar." Zei ze.

"Maar dat lukt nu toch niet?" Vroeg Ron voorzichtig. Harry en Lily keken vragend in zijn richting. "Ik bedoel je zit nu in de trein. En nou ja de trein die trilt. Dus dan lukt het tekenen toch niet zo super goed? Of zie ik dat verkeerd?" Ratelde Ron.

"Nee Ron dat zie je niet verkeerd. Je ziet het juist goed." Zei Lily lief.

"Je kan gaan zingen." Zei Harry zacht.

"Dat meen je niet!" Zei Lily.

"Je kan het goed." Zei Harry als antwoord.

"Is dat zo?" Vroeg Ron opgetogen.

"Nou ja misschien een beetje." Zei ze twijfelend. "Ok ik doe het. Maar op één voorwaarde." Zei ze.

"En dat is?" vroeg Ron. "Dat jullie. Tenminste Harry meedoet."

"Wat! Maar ik kan niet zingen Lily."

"Ik heb je onder de douche een keer gehoord en dat klonk niet slecht." Zei ze en ze zag Harry rood worden.

"Oké ik doe het." Zei Harry. "Maar we hebben geen muziek. Dus wat jammer nou. Nu kunnen we het niet doen." Zei Harry er achter aan.

"Denk je eronder weg te komen Harry? Nou dat lukt je niet. Want laat ik nou al wat spreuken hebben uitgeprobeerd uit de boeken." Ze pakte haar toverstok en zwaaide er mee en de muziek begon te spelen. _'Shit, nu moet toch nog zingen'. _Dacht Harry. _'Hier heb ik geen zin in.'_ Lily ging beginnen en het was de bedoeling dat Harry er bij zou komen.

"Ik heb wel een paar woorden verander hoor. Dus daar moet je wel op letten." Zei ze snel en ze begon te zingen.

************************

********

**L: We are the one and only oh yeah  
Call me, call me by my name or call me by number  
You put me through it  
I'll still be doing it the way I do it  
And yet, you try to make me forget  
Who I really am, don't tell me I'm no best  
I'm not the same as all the rest**

Lily gaf Harry snel een elleboog. Hij moest van Lily met het refrein meedoen.

********************************

**H & L: Chorus:  
We are the one and only  
Nobody I'd rather be  
We are the one and only  
You can't take that away from us **

H: I've been a player in the crowd scene  
A flicker on the big screen  
My soul embraces one more in a million faces  
High hopes and aspirations, and years above my station  
Maybe but all this time I've tried to walk with dignity and pride

H & L: Chorus:  
We are the one and only  
Nobody I'd rather be  
We are the one and only  
You can't take that away from us

********************************

L: I can't wear this uniform without some compromises  
Because you'll find out that we come  
In different shapes and sizes  
H: No one can be myself like I can  
For this job I'm the best man  
And while this may be true, you are the one and only you

H & L: Chorus: (twice)  
We are the one and only  
Nobody I'd rather be  
We are the one and only  
You can't take that away from us

Ron keek verbaasd van de een naar de ander. Hij keek nu in de gang van de trein en zag dat meerdere leerlingen aan het kijken waren. Toen Harry en Lily bij het laatste refrein begonnen liep Draco langs en hij bleef ineens staan toen hij Lily alleen hoorden zingen. Het laatste refrein deed Lily alleen en die daarvoor deed Harry alleen. Toen Lily klaar was met zingen zag ze Draco pas staan. Zijn mond viel open van verbazing. En Harry zag dat Lily knal en knal rood was geworden. Ze had spontaan haar benen op getrokken en haar armen er omheen geslagen. Nu verschuilde ze haar hoofd er ook in. Draco bleef nog even staan en stak een duim omhoog naar Harry en wees naar Lily. Harry snapte het teken en gaf het door aan Lily. Maar Draco had Ron niet zien zitten dus was hij door gelopen.

"Lily? Draco vindt dat je goed kan zingen."

"Ja dat klopt! Ik kan het niet! Nu je zin?" Zei ze boos. Je hoorde alleen niet dat ze schreeuwde omdat ze haar hoofd nog verschuilt had.

"Wat bedoel je Lily?" Vroeg Ron.

"Ik zei : Ik wist dat ik het niet kon. En wat denk je! Draco loopt langs en hoort de mislukte stem van mij. Lekker is dat!" Zei ze hard.

"Nee Lily, Je hebt het mis." Zei Harry.

"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg ze.

"Nou hij stak zijn duim omhoog en wees naar jou." Zei Harry.

"Dus dat is een teken dat hij het goed vindt ja toch?" Vroeg Ron. "Mag ik trouwens vragen : hoezo doet Malfidus aardig?"Vroeg Ron

"Hoezo?" Vroeg Lily.

"Nou mijn vader en zijn vader werken allebei op het Ministerie van Toverkunst en ze kunnen mekaar niet uitstaan." Zei Ron. "Omdat wij volbloed zijn en ons niet aan volbloed regels houden of zo."

"Bij ons reageerde hij anders aardig op de Wegisweg." Zei Lily.

"Logisch." Zei Ron. "Hoezo logisch?" Vroeg Harry. "Zijn vader is mischien aardig tegen jullie omdat jullie beroemd zijn. En hij heeft een slechte aard van binnen. Ik waarschuw jullie ook voor Malfidus, hij kan ook zo worden." Antwoorde Ron. "Dat zou me trouwens niets verbazen." Voegde hij zachtjes toe. Want Draco liep weer langs omdat hij terug ging naar zijn coupé.

De trein minderde vaart en ze waren op Zweinstein aangekomen. Ze gingen met alle eerstejaars naar het kasteel met behulp van bootjes. Toen ze aankwamen moesten ze boven op de trap wachten. Lily was intussen ergens in het midden van de groep eerstejaars terecht gekomen en hoorde daarom niet het gesprek van Harry en Draco. Toen kwam er een vrouw voor hun staan en ze begon informatie te geven.

"Zo meteen mogen jullie naar binnen en vormen jullie een nette groep. Als jullie je naam horen komen jullie naar voren en nemen plaats op de kruk. Dan word ieder ingedeeld in de afdeling waar je in blijft voor je hele school periode." Ze nam een korte pauze en vervolgde weer. "Zweinstein is opgericht door vier machtige tovenaars. De afdelingen zijn naar hun vernoemd. Dit zijn : Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf, Rowena Ravenklauw en Zalazar Zwadderich. Jullie blijven hier staan tot ik het teken geef." Toen liep ze weg. Een tijdje later kwam ze terug en iedereen stond meteen weer rechtop.

"Volg mij" Zei ze en de grote deuren naar de Grote Zaal gingen open. De leerlingen keken hun ogen uit. Ze volgde allemaal de vrouw naar voren en iedereen zag de kruk staan met een hoed erop. De leerlingen schrokken zich een hoedje toen de hoed begon te zingen.

_"Ik ben misschien wat sjofel, Maar dat is de buitenkant, Niemand weet zo goed als ik, Van de hoed en van de rand. Op gebreide mutsen kijk ik neer, En ook op hoge hoeden, Ik ben de Sorteerhoed van de school, En weet meer dan je zou vermoeden. Al puilen de geheimen uit je hoofd, De Sorteerhoed ziet ze vast, Dus zet me op, dan zeg ik je, Wat het beste bij je past. Misschien hoor je bij Griffoendor, Bekend om zijn dapperheid, Ja, ridderlijkheid en durf en lef, Is wat Griffoendor onderscheidt. Misschien hoor je bij Huffelpuf, Vind je hard werken oké, Huffelpuffers blinken uit door trouw, En hebben geduld voor twee. En bij het wijze Ravenklauw, Vinden mensen met verstand, Die geleerd en bij de pinken zijn, Altijd wel een geestverwant. Misschien voel je je pas werkelijk thuis, Als je naam bij Zwadderich prijkt. Die sluwe lui schuwen echt niets, Als hun doel maar wordt bereikt. Dus raak vooral niet in paniek, Zet me rustig op je kop, Al ben ik een hoed, ik heb van jou, Vast een vrij hoog petje op."_

Toen de hoed klaar was met zingen pakte de vrouw een lijst van perkament en rolde die uit. En ze begon namen op te lezen. Ze kwam op een gegeven moment aan bij Hermelien. "Griffel, Hermelien" Zei ze luid en Hermelien liep voorzichtig voor uit en iedereen hoorde haar wat mompelen over 'Rustig aan. Geen paniek'. Ze ging zitten en de hoed werd op haar hoofd gezet. Na een tijdje schreeuwde de hoed "Griffoendor!" Hermelien liep opgetogen naar de tafel van Griffoendor toe.

"Wemel, Ron." Zei ze.

Ron ging zitten op de kruk en de hoed zei "Ah alweer een Wemel? Ik weet precies wat ik met jou moet doen. Griffoendor!" Ron liep naar de tafel toe en ging naast zijn broers zitten. Toen was Draco aan de beurt iedereen wist al waar hij zou komen dus was het geen verassing dat hij in Zwadderich kwam. Na nog een paar namen gehad te hebben waren Harry en Lily de klos.

"Potter, Harry." Zei ze. Harry liep naar voren en nam plaats.

"Lastig. Heel lastig. Hmmmm" Zei de hoed. Harry zei heel zachtjes en hoopte dat het werkte. _"Niet Zwadderich. Niet Zwadderich." _"Niet Zwadderich he?" Zei de hoed. Lily zag dat Harry een geschrokken uit drukking had. "Als je niet bij Zwadderich wilt dan wordt het…." En de hoed was aan het nadenken tot dat. "Griffoendor." Harry ging ook bij de tafel zitten naast Ron en tegen over Hermelien. Harry bleef naar Lily kijken. Nu was het de beurt aan Lily. En ze werd naar voren geroepen door de vrouw.

"Potter, Lily." Lily liep op haar gemak naar voren en ging zitten.

"Ah ik wist niet dat de Potters een tweeling hadden en een sterk duo ook nog. Lastig. Hmmm." Hij dacht diep na. "Je hebt genoeg lef en dapperheid, dat zou goed zijn voor Griffoendor. Maar je hebt ook een goed stel hersens en bent ook erg trouw aan de gene die belangrijk zijn voor je. Dit zou iets zijn voor Huffelpuf of Ravenklauw zijn. Maar je wilt ook graag je doel altijd bereiken en het maakt je niet uit op welke manier. En je bent ook zo sluw als een vos, ook al lijk je zo onschuldig lief meisje." De hoed dacht diep na. Het was een hele tijd stil. Lily keek naar Harry. Ze wachten allebei op een teken van de hoed. Toen gebeurde het. Lily schrok zich kapot net zoals Harry en de rest van de zaal.

"Zwadderich!" Lily liep naar de tafel van Zwadderich en nam plaats naast Draco. Wat Harry zag. Hij zag ook dat Lily dat niet eens zo erg vond. Er werden nog een paar leerlingen ingedeeld. Daarna liep de vrouw weg met de kruk en hoed. Later kwam ze terug en ging naast de man met het vele haar zitten. Dit was blijkbaar Professor Perkamentus zoals Hagrid had uitgelegd.

"Nu iedereen is ingedeeld wil ik nog 2 dingen zeggen. Voor eerstejaars is het verboden bos en de derde verdieping verboden terrein. De derde verdieping is ook verboden voor alle andere leerlingen. En ten tweede 'Laat het feest beginnen!'" Zei Perkamentus. Hij stak zijn handen uit en er verscheen alle maal eten en drinken op tafel. Iedereen viel meteen aan. Harry en Lily bleven oog contact houden. Hun eerste jaar was begonnen.

* * *

**A/N** : Dit hoofdstuk duurde tot nu toe het langst om te veranderen. Elke keer dat geknip en geplak maar nu klopt hij eindelijk. Ik ben nog druk bezig met hoofdstuk 4. Dit gaat over hun eerste schooldag. Over school gesprokken daar hebben het DW en ik ook druk mee. Dus nu gaat de updating iets langzamer dan eerst. Sorry hiervoor. Maar als er iets mis is laat het me weten. Ik probeer ook mn andere verhaal af te ronden maar deze vindt ik te leuk om te doen. Ik weet niet of hier ook een "Steen Der Wijzen" in komt of zo iets. Maar er is wel een Voldemort die moet worden verslagen. Meer vertel ik niet dit mogen julie lezen! *Grijnst*


	4. De eerste schooldag

_**H 4 : De eerste schooldag.**_

Na dat iedereen lekker gegeten had kwam het afdelingshoofd van elke afdeling naar de tafels toe. Ze deelden de roosters uit. Daarna moest iedereen naar bed toe. Griffoendor ging omhoog de trap op en Zwadderich naar beneden de kerkers in. Harry liep naar boven toe en verloor Lily uit het oog. Harry liep door naar boven samen met Ron. Harry moest wennen dat ze zoveel trappen op moesten. Toen ze boven aankwamen moesten ze het wachtwoord geven aan een vrouw in een schilderij. "Wachtwoord." Zei de Dikke Dame. Ze gaven het wachtwoord en ze gingen met zijn allen naar binnen. Die avond toen Harry en Ron in bed lagen praten ze nog wat na over die dag.

"Ik snap niet dat Malfidus een hekel aan jou heeft." Zei Harry.

"Waarom noem je hem nu opeens Malfidus?" Vroeg Ron verbaasd.

"Nou hij heeft mijn eerste vriend beledigd." Ron kreeg ineens een hele grote grijns opzijn gezicht. Maar daarna keek hij ook verbaasd.

"Wat?" Vroeg Harry.

"Nou ik heb ook nooit vrienden gehad en jij bent de eerste die dat zegt. Meen je het echt?" Zei Ron.

"Natuurlijk waarom zou ik daarover liegen?" Zei Harry. Hij gooide de deken van zich af en bukte bij zijn koffer. Hij haalde er perkament en zijn veer uit. Ook inkt natuurlijk. Hij pakte een boek op en ging schrijven.

"Wat ga jij doen?" Vroeg Ron.

"Ik ga vragen hoe het bij Lily gaat. Kijken of zij het in Zwadderich naar der zin heeft." Antwoorde Harry.

_**Hey Lily,**_

_**Alles goed in Zwadderich ? Ik hoop dat je het naar je zin hebt. En ik heb mijn eerste vriendschap al gesloten. Het is Ron. Je weet wel die jongen met het rode haar.**_

_**Slaap lekker. Ik zie en spreek je morgen tijdens onze eerste les Toverdranken.**_

_**Liefs Harry.**_

Harry rolde het briefje op. Hij liep naar Hedwig toe die vrolijk begon te roepen. Hij bond het briefje aan haar pootje. Hij deed het raam open en Hedwig vloog uit het raam uit het zicht.

"En is het gelukt?" Vroeg Ron.

"Ja, het is gelukt. Hedwig brengt het briefje." Antwoorde Harry.

"Toch vraag ik me af hoe ze dat briefje gaat afleveren." Zei Ron in gedachten. Hij had niet door dat hij het hardop had gezegd.

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?"Vroeg Harry.

"Nou mijn broers zeggen dat de leerlingen kamer van Zwadderich in de kerkers liggen. En dat ligt onder het meer. Dus daar zijn geen ramen Harry." Zei Ron.

"Daar had ik niet aan gedacht." Antwoorde Harry.

"We zien wel of het haar lukt." Zei Ron. Harry ging terug zijn bed in en Ron en Harry gingen nog praten tot Hedwig terug kwam.

**Ondertussen in de leerlingen kamer van Zwadderich,**

Lily was bezig haar bed en nacht kastje aan het indelen. En ze ruimde haar spulletjes netjes op. 'Het is veel netter dan Harry altijd doet' Dacht ze. Pansy Parkinson ook een meisje uit haar jaar was al aardig tegen haar geweest en ze waren al een beetje bevriend geworden. Er was nu ineens een hoop geroezemoes in de leerlingenkamer. Lily stond op van haar hutkofer en liep de leerlingenkamer binnen. "Waar komt dat getikt en gefladder vandaan?" Hoorde ze een paar Zwadderaars zeggen. Lily liep door richting Pansy en vroeg haar wat er mis was.

"Iedereen hier hoort getikt en gefladder maar niemand weet wat het kan zijn." Kreeg ze als antwoord. Lily dacht het al te weten en liep naar het portret toe van de leerlingenkamer. Ze deed de portret deur open en zeg dat ze gelijk had. Het was Hedwig die het geluid veroorzaakte.

"Hey Hedwig wat doe jij hier?" De uil kraste als antwoord. Lily hield haar arm uit en Hedwig ging erop zitten. Ze liep met Hedwig terug de leerlingenkamer in. Pansy zag Lily binnen komen en liep op haar af.

"Maakte die uil het geluid?" Vroeg ze.

"Ja."Antwoorde Lily.

"Het is een mooie uil." Hoorde Lily een andere stem zeggen. Ze draaide zich rustig om en zag tot haar schrik dat het Draco was. Ze draaide zich weer hard om en liep snel weg met Hedwig op haar schouder. Ze zakte neer op haar bed. Hedwig zat nu op haar knie en hield haar pootje uit. Lily maakte het briefje los en las het. Onder tussen was Pansy binnen gekomen omdat ze zich zorgen begon te maken om Lily. Pansy vroeg zich af wat er was en wou het nu weten en stapte op Lily af.

"Hey…" Stilte. "Gaat het wel?" Vroeg Pansy voorzichtig.

"Oohw ja. Ja prima." Lily stond op en stopte het briefje in haar zak van haar gewaad. Pansy stond twijfelt naar Lily te kijken. "Is er iets?" Vroeg Lily vriendelijk aan haar.

"Oohw nee. Niks." Zei ze snel. "Trouwens ik heet Pansy Parkinson" en Pansy stak haar hand uit naar Lily. Lily nam de hand aan en stelde zich voor.

"Ik ben Lily Potter." Pansy's mond viel in een 'O' vorm. Hierna groeide er een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. "Wat is er Pansy?" Vroeg Lily voorzichtig.

"Ik bedacht me net dat mijn ouders gelijk hadden over jou en je broer." Antwoorde ze.

"Oohw ja dat. Ik weet wat je bedoelt." Zei Lily treurig. Ze draaide zich om en zocht naar haar nachtjapon.

"Hey. Zei ik iets verkeerd? Zo ja. Het spijt me dan." Zei Pansy beschuldigend.

"Het is oké. Ik vertel je zo wat er is. Maar ik wil me eerst omkleden en dan een briefje terug sturen." Ze had haar nachtjapon gevonden. Het was eerder een nacht jurkje die Zwadderich groen was met een zilver randje onder en boven langs. Lily liep richting de badkamer van de meiden toe. Hiervoor moest je de half leerlingenkamer door.

_**Ondertussen in de leerlingen kamer van Griffoendor,**_

Harry en Ron waren nog aan het napraten toen ze opeens een getikt tegen het raam hoorde. Harry zag dat het een uil was. Het was de zijne, Hedwig. Harry stapte onmiddellijk uit bed. En liep naar het raam toe om Hedwig binnen te laten. Ron was ook al uit zijn bed geklommen en had een handdoek gepakt. Hij gaf deze aan Harry. Harry begon Hedwig af te drogen. Ze was helemaal nat omdat het zo erg hoosde. Het begon ook nog is te onweren. Harry had Hedwig helemaal en zette haar terug in haar kooi. Harry ging weer in zijn bed liggen.( In zijn rode pyjama)

"Het is haar blijkbaar gelukt." Zei Ron. Hij verbrak de stilte ineens.

"Jep je hebt gelijk. Maar ik vraag me af hoe?" Antwoorde Harry vragend.

"Dat vinden we nog wel uit Harry." Reageerde Ron hierop. De andere jongens uit het eerste jaar kwamen ook binnen en kleden zich ook om. Iedereen lag nu in bed en iedereen praten ook wat na. Zo praten Marcel met Simon. Zo werd het nog gezelliger.

_**Ondertussen in de leerlingen kamer van Zwadderich,**_

Lily was ondertussen in de badkamers van Zwadderich zich aan het omkleden. Ze kwam er halverwege achter dat ze haar toilet tas was vergeten. 'Ik kleed me eerst verder om en dan ren ik wel even snel terug.' Dacht ze, Maar het drong niet tot haar door dat ze door de leerlingen heen moest. Toen Lily klaar was met omkleden liep ze richting de deur en wou hem open doen. Toen ze hem open deed kwam ze er achter dat ze door de leerlingenkamer moest. 'Shit, Hoe los ik dit op?' Zo liep ze een tijdje na te denken over hoe ze het op ging lossen. Later dacht ze 'Ik ren wel gewoon. Ik zit hier toch voor zeven jaar. Wat houd me tegen?' Ze opende deur. Ze zag dat er een paar hoofden zich draaiden. Onder andere die van Theodore en die van Blaise. Blaise draaide zijn hoofd weer terug waar hij mee bezig was, maar het hoofd van Theodore bleef hangen op Lily. En zijn mond viel open. Lily was hier niet echt blij mee. Ze rende nu in één stuk door naar de meiden slaapzaal. Toen ze hier was ademde ze diep in en uit.

"Lily wat is er?" Vroeg Pansy die opkeek van af haar boek.

"Ik was bijna klaar met omkleden toen ik er achterkwam dat ik mijn toilettas was vergeten. Dus hier ben ik." Antwoorde ze terwijl ze begon te zoeken naar haar toilettas. Na lang gezoek had ze hem eindelijk gevonden. "Ik heb hem!" Riep Lily opeens. Pansy schrok er van maar ging er niet op in. "Ik ben zo weer terug. Ik ga nog mijn tandenpoetsen en dan ben ik er weer. Tot zo!" Zei Lily en ze liep naar de deur. Ze begon te twijfelen.

"Lily wat is er?" Vroeg Pansy.

"I..Ik… Ik durf niet." Antwoorde ze met een tril stem. Pansy stond op van af haar bed en liep naar Lily toe.

"Hoe zo niet? Wat is er net gebeurt dan?" Vroeg ze lief.

"Nou net toen ik hier heen rende keken er heel veel jongens mijn kant op." Zei ze trillend. "En..en… bij Theodore…vie viel. Zijn mond open." Zei ze nog trilleriger. "Maar dat kan niet want ik ben lelijk en ik ben niet mooi en…. En..en… ik ben gewoonlijk!" Zei ze. Er begonnen nu tranen te rollen.

"Shhh, Het is goed." Zei Pansy troostend. Ze sloeg haar armen om Lily heen om haar te troosten. "Kom ik ga met je mee. En dan zet ik je voor de spiegel en ga ik je bewijzen dat je niet lelijk bent maar knap." Zei Pansy en ze begon Lily mee te trekken richting de deur.

"Maar..Maar…" Begon Lily maar ze werd afgekapt door Pansy.

"Geen ge 'maar' Lily. Je gaat gewoon met mij mee en er is niks mis". (Pansy had haar pyjama al aan.) Pansy opende de deur. Ze stapte voor Lily uit. Lily volgde haar. Net zoals hiervoor keken de jongens haar kant op. Lily was hier natuurlijk niet blij mee. Ze liep dapper rustig door. Toen ze langs het hoekje kwam waar huiswerk werd gemaakt. Zag ze Draco zitten. Toen ze iets verder waren gelopen ving Draco een glimp van de dames op. Maar toen ze waren verdwenen ging hij verder met het lezen van zijn toverdrankboek. Toen Lily en Pansy EINDELIJK in de badkamers waren begon Lily meteen haar tanden te poetsen.

"Zeg Lily." Begon Pansy.

"Ja Pansy?" Klonk het vanuit Lily's richting.

"Hoe ga jij je fijn voelen als je niet zo vrolijk bent?"Vroeg ze.

"Hoezo wil je dat weten?" Klonk het op dezelfde manier als daarvoor.

"Nou dan kun je dat doen en dan ben je dat incident zo vergeten van daarnet." Antwoorde Pansy.

"Meestal ga ik dan zingen en gek doen. Maar dat kan ik hier toch niet doen? Dan ga ik me schamen." Zei Lily lachend. Ze spoelde haar mond zodat die vies tandpasta smaak uit haar mond weg was.

"Hoezo? Je bent nu in de badkamers er is niemand die je tegenhoud wacht ik ga wel weg en dan ga jij zingen en ben je zo die jongens vergeten. Het belangrijkste is dan dat jij jezelf weer bent." Zei Pansy snel. Maar voordat Lily kon antwoorden hoorde ze de deur al dichtslaan en was Pansy verdwenen. 'En bedankt Pansy.' Dacht Lily. 'Fijn welk nummer ga ik zingen? Ja erg bedankt Pansy!' Lily werd steeds bozer en bozer op Pansy. Op een geven moment stormde ze de badkamers uit en was ze opzoek naar Pansy. Ze had Pansy snel gevonden. Ze was aan het praten met Draco. Nu keken niet alleen alle jongens naar Lily maar ook alle meiden. Lily keek nu echt een beetje pissig. Lily stond nu recht voor Pansy.

"He..Hey Lily. Alles goed?" Vroeg Pansy angstig. Draco was net zoals de jongens vast gekleefd aan Lily.

"You better run away Pansy." Antwoorde Lily hierop. Pansy snapte niet wat Lily zei en ze bleef als een plank stil zitten. Niet dat Lily het erg vond , want Lily had al het perfecte nummer gevonden om op te gaan zingen. Ze richtte haar toverstaf op Pansy en zei "Inceptio Musica" (start muziek) In plaats van dat er iets met Pansy gebeurde klonk er op de achtergrond muziek. Lily wachtte op het juiste moment en begon te zingen.

**Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**

**And I feel so alive**  
**I can't help myself, don't you realize**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**  
**Throw my hands up and let it go**  
**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**  
**I just want to fall and lose myself**  
**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**  
**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

**So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering**  
**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**  
**Stay there come closer it's at your own risk**  
**Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**

**But I feel so alive**  
**I can't help myself, don't you realize**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**  
**Throw my hands up and let it go**  
**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**  
**I just want to fall and lose myself**  
**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**  
**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

**Runaway Runaway (paar keer herhalen)**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**  
**Throw my hands up and let it go**  
**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**  
**I just want to fall and lose myself**  
**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**  
**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

Toen Lily was uitgezongen knikte Pansy haar hoofd. Lily was nog steeds boos op Pansy. Ze wou Pansy nu duidelijk maken waarom ze dat had gezongen. "Heb je enig idee waarom ik dit nummer had gekozen?"

"Ne ne nee. Zei Pansy angstig.

"Dat zal ik je dan uitleggen." Antwoorde Lily ze kalmeerde nu iets meer. "Jij zei wat ik doe als me vrolijker wil ga voelen. Ik gaf je een antwoord. Van jou moest ik dit doen. Jij laat me ineens zitten in de badkamers omdat ik me al niet vrolijk voelde, en je me alleen wou laten zingen." Zei ze nu rustig.

"Oké oké ik zal het niet meer doen Lily. Maar het blijkt te hebben geholpen." Antwoorde Pansy, die nu weer vrolijker werd.

"Ja daar heb je gelijk in." Zei Lily met een lichte glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Dat is één van de mooiste glimlachen die ik ooit heb gezien' Dacht een zekere blonde Zwadderaar. "Ga je mee Pansy?" Vroeg Lily na een tijdje gepraat te hebben met Theodore.

"Ja ik kom er aan." Kreeg ze als antwoord. Pansy gaf Draco een knuffel zoals ze blijkbaar vaker deed. Lily voelde een lichte schok in haar hart. Ze reageerde er verder niet op. Toen ze eindelijk in bed lagen en nog een beetje na praten wou Lily iets perse weten van Pansy.

"Zeg Pansy heb jij een vriendje?" Vroeg ze voorzichtig.

"Nee,Hoezo denk je dat Lily?" Antwoorde Pansy.

"Oohw niks bijzonders. Omdat ik je net Draco een knuffel zag geven."

"Oohw dat ja, logisch dat je dat dacht. Nee we zijn beste vrienden. Maar misschien wil ik hem wel als vriendje." Hierbij kreeg Lily een nog grotere steek in haar hart. 'Dit mocht niet gebeuren wat dan ook. Niemand mag aan haar Draco komen.' 'Waar kwam dit in eens vandaan? Lily doe normaal. Je kent hem nog niet eens' "Lily wat is er?" Vroeg Pansy bezorgd. Lily kreeg ook jeuk op haar rug.

"Oohw niks. Ik heb nu alleen ontzettende jeuk op mijn rug." Gaf Lily als antwoord.

"Mag ik is kijken Lily?" Als antwoord trok Lily haar nachtjapon half omhoog. Pansy keek ernaar en werd erg geschokt.

"Lily ik denk dat je naar de ziekenzaal moet." Zei ze schokkend.

"Dan ga ik morgen wel. Ik ben nu echt kapot." Zei Lily. En met dit deed je haar nachtjapon weer goed en gleed onder de lakens.

**Ondertussen in de leerlingen kamer van Griffoendor,**

Harry kwam moeilijk in slaap die nacht. Hij bleef maar aan zijn rug krabben. 'Waar komt ineens die jeuk vandaan?' dacht hij frustreert.

"Gaat het wel Harry?" Klok het ineens van het bed naast dat van Harry.

"Ik kan niet slapen." Antwoorde Harry.

"Wat is er dan? Gespannen voor de eerste dag morgen?" Vroeg Ron.

"Nee dat is het niet Ron. Ik heb erge jeuk aan mijn rug maar ik ga morgen wel even naar de zieken zaal." Antwoorde Harry.

"Dan ga ik morgen met je mee." Zei Ron.

"Oké is goed, Welterusten Ron."

"Welterusten Harry." En hierbij vielen ze allebei in slaap.

**De volgende ochtend : Lily & Harry**

Toen Lily naar boven liep de kerkers uit hoorde ze iemand achter haar, haar roepen. Ze stopte en draaide zich om. Tot haar schrik was het Draco. Ze draaide zich snel weer om en wou verder lopen maar ze werd tegen gehouden door Draco. Hij hield haar arm vast.

"Hey." Begon hij nerveus.

"Ook Goedemorgen Draco. Wat is er?" Zei ze rustig.

"Ik wou vragen waarom je zo vroeg op bent? En heb je wel geslapen? Je ziet er namelijk erg moe uit." Vroeg hij ongerust.

"Ik ben onderweg naar de ziekenzaal omdat ik niet kon slapen vanwege mijn rug. Ik heb de hele nacht liggen krabben maar het wil niet weg." Zei ze frustrerend.

"Zal ik meegaan anders?" Vroeg hij een beetje rood.

"Uuhm ja is goed." Antwoorde ze lief en zo liepen ze samen naar de ziekenzaal. Ze hadden niet door dat hun gesprek was gevolgd door iemand anders. Aangekomen bij de ziekenzaal was mevrouw Plijster al druk bezig om alles uit te sorteren en opvolgorde te leggen.

"Wat doen jullie zo vroeg uit bed. Jullie hebben toch niet ergens last van?" Begon ze bezorgd.

"Nee we hebben niet ergens last van maar Lily hier heeft vannacht niet kunnen slapen omdat ze jeuk had op haar …." Begon Draco maar Lily voegde in.

"…Rug. Maar de jeuk gaat maar niet weg. Het is er nog steeds." En reikte met haar hand naar der rug en wreef tussen der schouderbladen. En met dat kwamen er nog 2 gedaantes naar binnen. Lily zag dat het Ron en Harry waren. Ze had door dat Draco een stap naar achteren had gezet.

"Hey Harry. Wat doe jij hier zo vroeg?"

"Ik kon vannacht niet slapen omdat ik ontzettende jeuk op mijn rug had. Maar het wil niet weg. Maar wat doe jij hier?" Antwoorde hij.

"Ik ben hier om dezelfde reden als jou." Zei ze bedachtzaam.

"En wat doet hij hier? Vroeg Harry scherp.

"Oohw Draco was ook vroeg wakker en vroeg waar ik heen ging. Dus heb ik het hem uitgelegd en hij vroeg of hij mee mocht en van mij mocht dat. Dus hier is ie. Maar hoezo? Vind je het erg?" Zei ze nu ook scherp.

"Oké straks praten jullie maar verder we gaan eerst naar jullie ruggen kijken." Kwam mevrouw Plijster tussen door. Ze waren op een bed gelegd en ze moesten beide hun shirt uit doen. Lily deed dit met veel moeite omdat ze natuurlijk een meisje was. Ron zat naast het bed van Harry en Draco naast het bed van Lily. "Oohw mijn lieve hemel." Begon mevrouw Plijster. Ze zag hoe beide ruggen eruit zagen. Beide ruggen hadden hetzelfde patroon. Alleen Harry had het patroon in het goud en Lily had het patroon in het zilver."Ik weet al wat er aan de hand is." Zei ze geschokt. "Hebben jullie ook hoofdpijn?"

"Nee ik heb nergens last van." Zei Harry die recht op ging zitten.

"Ik ook niet." Zei Lily. Ook Lily ging recht op zitten maar ze trok de deken meteen om haar heen.

"Ik zal jullie uitleggen wat er aan de hand is. Meneer Potter u bent een Albidus Avis en de laatste in zijn soort. En mevrouw Potter u bent een Umbrae Avis en bent ook de laatste in uw soort." Zei ze zeker.

"Maar wat is dat?" Vroeg Harry.

"Dit zijn mythische wezens meneer Potter." Zei ze als antwoord. "De Umbrae Avis is eigenlijk hetzelfde als de Albidus Avis. Het enige verschil is het geslacht. Beide soorten krijgen op elf jarige leeftijd jeuk aan de rug en beginnen de vleugels te ontwikkelen." Alle vier de monden vielen in een O vorm. "Tijdens het ontwikkelen van de vleugels krijgen beide soorten aura's te zien. Ze moeten dan opzoek naar de persoon die dezelfde aura als hun heeft. Dit kan een Dreuzel zijn maar het kan ook heks of tovenaar zijn. De vleugels zijn tot dertien jarige leeftijd niet hun oorspronkelijke kleur. Alle kleuren zijn mogelijk. Alleen de kleuren Goud en Zilver zijn nog nooit gezien. Als de vleugels volgroeid zijn en de Umbrae Avis of Albidus Avis is ouder dan dertien jaar dan veranderdt de kleur van de vleugels naar de haar kleur van de persoon. De vorige kleur van de vleugels komt weer terug op de vleugels als een patroon. Ook dit patroon verschilt per persoon." Harry en Lily probeerden het bij te houden. Maar gelukkig was madam Plijster al uitgesproken.

"Dus Harry en ik moeten opzoek gaan naar een persoon die dezelfde aura heeft maar waarom?" Vroeg Lily.

"Nou als jullie die persoon gevonden hebben. Is dat jullie levenspartner. Als jullie oud genoeg zijn en jullie de persoon compleet vertrouwen en van hem haar houdt. Kun je met elkaar binden." Gaf ze als antwoord.

"Maar wat is dat binden? En hoe moet dat?" Vroeg Harry.

"Nou dat houdt in dat je uuuhm pret in bed hebt met z'n tweeën." Zei Ron knalrood. Harry werd rood en Lily en Draco barste in lagen uit.

"Wat nou? Het was een normale vraag, Ja toch?" Vroeg Harry.

"Sorry Harry. Het was leuk hoe Ron het uitlegde. Echt waar hoe kom je er op joh?" Zei Lily die haar tranen weg veegde. Draco was ook gestopt met lachen en was nu weer serieus.

"Ik moet zeggen dat ie gelijk heeft." Zei Draco. Harry en Ron keken verast Draco's kant op.

"Jullie hebben beide gelijk. Dat is inderdaad hoe je met elkaar moet binden. Maar jullie moeten opschieten want jullie hebben zo les. Hup opschieten jullie." En met dit werden ze alle vier de ziekenzaal uitgestuurd.

"Laten we dan maar naar de Grote Zaal gaan." Stelde Harry voor.

"Nou ik moet nog mijn tas halen en de juiste boeken er in doen. Dus ik moet nog terug naar de Leerlingenkamer." Zei Lily. "Gaan jullie maar vast. Ik zie je in de les wel." Voegde ze nog toe. Ron liep al verder op toen Lily Harry snel een kus op zijn wang gaf. Zoals ze elke avond deden.

"Dan zie ik je straks wel. Doei Lily. Doei Malfidus." Zei Harry. Dat laatste zei Harry alsof hij hoopte dat hij het nooit weer hoefde te zeggen. Lily en Draco liepen samen terug. Het was nog erg stil in de kerkers omdat het nog erg vroeg was. Lily hoorde opeens een eng geluidje en ze dook opzij. Hierdoor knalde ze tegen Draco aan en belande hij op de grond.

"Je mag het ook zeggen als je me zat bent hoor." Zei hij een beetje plagerig en probeerde omhoog te komen. Lily stak haar hand uit om hem te helpen. Hij nam haar hand aan en Lily hielp hem omhoog. Nu stonden ze bijna tegen elkaar aan. Lily liet snel zijn hand los en liep verder. "Hey Lily wacht even." Riep Draco. Hij volgde haar op de voet. "Hey gaat het wel?" Vroeg hij ongerust.

"Oohw ja gaat wel. Ik ben nog in de war van wat ik net heb gehoord." Zei ze. "Ik ben wel benieuwd wie mijn levenspartner is."

"Wat ik er over heb gehoord is dat je jaloers kan worden als je levenspartner wordt leuk gevonden door een ander. Maar ik weet niet of dat waar is." Zei hij. "Misschien heb je daar iets aan?" Vroeg Draco. Lily dacht ineens terug aan de vorige dag. Toen had ze een steek in haar hart toen Pansy Draco een knuffel gaf.

"Ik zal het onthouden Draco. Dankjewel." Zei ze met dezelfde lieve glimlach als de dag ervoor. Draco dacht dat hij een ijsblokje was. Maar hij herstelde zich snel toen Lily terug kwam met haar boeken. "Hier ik heb jouw tas ook mee genomen." Met dit gaf Lily de tas aan Draco.

"Uuhhm oohw uuh dankje denk ik dan?" Zei Draco half rood.

"Ja dat geven de meeste mensen als antwoord." Zei ze plagerig tegen Draco. Draco begon ook te lachen en zo liepen ze lachend de Grote Zaal in en gingen ze aan hun kant zitten. Lily keek naar de overkant en zag Harry naar haar kijken. Ze glimlachte lief naar hem maar hij draaide zijn ogen en ging verder met zijn gesprek met Ron. 'Waar heeft hij last van?' Dacht Lily. Maar ze ging verder met haar ontbijt en schonk er niet veel aandacht meer aan.

Harry zat rustig in gesprek met Ron over Zwerkbal. Harry keek op toen Lily binnen kwam. Harry was blij dat ze lachte maar niet met wie ze lachte. Ze lachte met niemand minder dan die vervloekte Draco Malfidus. Hij zag Lily naar hem glimlachen maar Harry irriteerde zich hieraan. Hij draaide zijn ogen en ging verder met zijn gesprek met Ron.

"Dus wat is nou de functie van de zoeker?" Vroeg Harry. Ron ging verder met het uitleggen maar stopte halverwege en hij had zijn ogen wijd. Maar hij herstelde zich snel. Harry draaide zich om en Harry zag daar het mooiste meisje wat hij ooit had gezien in zijn leven. Ze zit in het zelfde jaar als hun en zat ook in Griffoendor. Haar haar was roodachtig bruin. Meer bruin en haar ogen waren blauw/groen maar meer blauw. Harry werd langzaam aan rood. "Uuhm kan ik je uuh helpen?" Vroeg hij voorzichtig.

"Ik wou vragen of deze plaats nog vrij was?" Vroeg ze met volgens Harry de mooiste glimlach. Ron rolde zijn ogen zoals Harry eerder had gedaan.

"Ja, natuurlijk ga zitten." Zei Harry rood maar vriendelijk. "Ik heet trouwens Harry Potter en dit is Ron Wemel." Zei hij toen ze naast hem zat. Ze schudden hun beide handen en Antwoorde

"Mijn naam is Elvira Rebecca Atiel. Maar noem me maar Elvira." Zei ze. En zo begon een nieuwe langzame vriendschap te bloeien. En ze hadden met z'n drieën veel plezier.

Aan de overkant werden de roosters al uitgedeeld maar Lily gaf hier geen aandacht aan. Ze zag een meisje uit hun jaar naar Harry en Ron toe lopen. Voor Lily haar doen zag ze er lief en aardig uit. Ook wou ze haar wel ontmoeten. Aan Harry's reactie te zien wist ze het al : 'Harry vind haar het mooiste meisje wat hij ooit heeft gezien' Dacht ze. Toen zag ze dat Ron zijn ogen rolde en rustig verder ging met eten. Ook Lily draaide zich terug naar haar ontbijt en bekeek ondertussen haar rooster. Ze zag dat ze eerste twee uur samen met Griffoendor had. Ze zat dus samen met Harry in de les. Ze hadden dan toverdranken. Daarna hadden ze weer twee uur samen met Griffoendor alleen dan in de les Bezweringen. En daarna weer twee uur les met Griffoendor alleen dan hebben ze Transfiguratie. Kort om een dag volledig met Griffoendor.

"Waarom hebben wij dat nou weer?" Zei een gefrustreerde Draco naast haar. Lily keek op zij en zag tot haar schrik Pansy tegen hem aan zitten. Meteen voelde ze die steek weer, maar ze negeerde het. Ze gaf een lichte boze blik richting hun. Om het te negeren stond ze op en liep ze weg. Ze werd op de voet gevolgd door Draco die blijkbaar haar gezicht had gezien. Harry had dit gezien en stond ook op en volgde Lily en Draco.

"Lily wat is er?" Vroeg Draco voorzichtig toen ze in de hal waren.

"NIKS!" Schreeuwde ze ineens. "Oohw sorry!" Zei ze er meteen achteraan. "Ik had net gewoon een steek van jaloezie en het doet gewoon ontzettend pijn" Zei ze met tranen in der gezicht. Draco schrok eerst van haargeschreeuw maar hij accepteerde haar excuses. Maar toen hij haar tranen zag stapte hij naar haar toen en trok haar naar zich toe. Hij drukte haar stevig tegen zich aan. Lily liet haar tranen vloeien omdat de jaloezie zoveel pijn had gedaan dat ze ervan moest huilen. "Ik had er gisteravond ook al last van. To o.. toen Pansy jou jo jou ….Kuu kkuste. Wa…waarom heb ii…ik hier last van?"Snikte ze. Harry kwam toen binnen en schrok van wat hij zag.

"Malfidus? Wat doe je met mijn zusje?" Zei hij half boos. Toen pas zag hij Lily huilen.

"Harry het is niet zijn schuld maar die van Pansy." Zei ze.

"Wat is mijn schuld?" Zei Pansy die binnen kwam lopen en meteen naast Draco ging staan en zijn hand pakte. Lily kreeg weer een harde steek en haar tranen vloeide nog harder.

"Malfidus, jij en Lily gaan nu met mij mee. Ik wil weten wat hier aan de hand is." Zei Harry. Harry liep weg richting de kerkers. Lily volgde hem op de voet. Draco wou hen volgen maar werd tegen gehouden door Pansy.

"Pansy laat me gaan." Zei hij rustig maar zijn stem klonk al kwader. Meteen liet Pansy zijn hand los en hij liep meteen weg. Harry was ondertussen een leeg lokaal binnen gegaan en Lily kwam er meteen achter aan. Draco kwam ook binnen alleen ietsje later.

"Sorry , Pansy hield me op." Zei hij als excuses.

"Het is al goed." Antwoorde Harry. "Lily je weet toch nog wat mevrouw Plijster heeft gezegd vanochtend?" Vroeg hij voorzichtig.

"Ja, dat we op zoek moesten naar de persoon met dezelfde aura" Zei ze. "Maar wat heeft dat hier mee te maken?"

"Nou herinner je je nog wat ik vanochtend tegen je zei Lily?" Vroeg Draco voorzichtig

"Ja dat herinner ik me nog. Je zei 'Wat ik er over heb gehoord is dat je jaloers kan worden als je levenspartner wordt leuk gevonden door een ander.' Maar je zei dat je het niet zeker wist?" Gaf ze als antwoord.

"Nou nu weet ik het wel zeker." Zei Draco.

"Oohw wat dan?"

"Waarschijnlijk ben je jaloers." Gaf Harry haar als antwoord.

"Dan ben ik dus jaloers op Pansy omdat die zo dicht bij Draco kan komen. En dat betekend dat ….. dat….." Toen werd alles zwart voor de ogen van Lily en viel ze op de grond.

"Lily!" Riep Harry. Draco had haar net op tijd opgevangen voor ze met haar hoofd op een tafel viel. Hij legde haar toen voorzichtig op de grond neer. Harry knielde naast haar neer en probeerde haar wakker te maken. Hij had geluk, want ze werd inderdaad wakker. Ze flikkerde met haar ogen. "Alles goed met je Lil?" Vroeg Harry.

"Ja gaat wel. En je bent me weer Lil gaan noemen. Zo ken ik je tenminste weer." Antwoorde Lily met een glimlach. Ze stond op en leunde tegen de dicht bijzijnde muur aan. Draco stond rustig toe te kijken. "Maar ik weet al waarom ik jaloers ben" Zei ze. Ook werd ze er een beetje rood van.

"Nou vertel!" Zei Harry opgewonden. "Ik weet al wie mijn levenspartner is."

"Wat! Wie?" Vroeg Harry geschrokken.

"Nou ik denk al dat ik weet wie het is." Zei Draco rustig.

"Ja klopt. Hij staat in deze ruimte ook." Zei Lily. Toen kwam er een hele schok voor Harry. Harry keek van Lily naar Draco een paar keer tot hij het besefte.

"Ik denk dat ik hier echt aan moet wennen." Gaf Harry toe.

"Voor ons niet dan?" Zei Draco.

"Ja je hebt gelijk. Wij zullen er allemaal erg aan moeten wennen." Zei Lily snel voordat er ruzie kwam tussen Harry en Draco. "En dit allemaal op de eerste dag van school? Kan het jaar nog beter beginnen?" Zeiden ze alle 3 tegelijk. Ze liepen maar met z'n drieën naar het lokaal van Professor Sneep, want hier hadden ze hun allereerste les toverdranken. De les liep zo als Lily had gepland. Maar hij liep niet zo als Harry had gepland. Ten eerst Sneep bleek hem zo erg te haten dat hij dit in de klas uitte. En ten tweede Harry kon het niet aanzien dat Lily het zo goed kon vinden met Draco. Later in de middag dat iedereen bij het middageten was, hing er geen rustgevende sfeer zoals iedereen gewend was. Er waren twee dingen aan de hand. De hele school was erachter wat Lily en Harry waren. Ten tweede stond er een bericht in de krant dat Je-weet-wel opzoek is naar de steen der wijzen. Iedereen wist wie Je-weet-wel was. Voldemort. Toen Lily en Harry samen de zaal binnen kwamen gelopen keek iedereen ze aan. Lily voelde een druk en Harry ook alleen dan minder. Hij trok haar de zaal weer uit en duwde haar tegen de muur aan.

"Harry wat is er?"

"Iedereen kijkt dat zag jij toch ook?"

"Ja natuurlijk, Zo blind ben ik niet. Jij bent de gene hier met een bril."

"Ja haha, Lily. Je snapt wat ik bedoel. En ik weet dat jij niet tegen zo'n druk kan. Laten we ergens anders heen gaan."

"Nee Harry, Ik kan het wel aan." Zei Lily Zelf verzekerd. Ze liepen samen weer de grote zaal in en iedereen keek weer naar ze. Harry liep naar zijn vrienden toe, En lily naar de hare. Ook al was dat op dit moment alleen maar zag dat er nog maar één plaats vrij was en die was helemaal aan het einde van de tafel. Ze ging daar zitten en zat daar dus helemaal alleen. Ze had door dat iedereen over haar praatte. Ze kreeg het gevoel dat ze helemaal alleen was. Later hoorde ze een jongen zeggen dat ze raar was en dat ze hier niet hoorde. Dat ze beter ergens anders heen kon gaan. 'Waarom ik?' Dacht Lily triest.

"Blaise! Hou je mond oké?" Zei Draco tegen hem.

"Ja, sorry hoor" Antwoorde hij. 'Dus hij heet Blaise.' Ze stond op en verlaatte de zaal. Harry zag dit maar besloot dit te negeren en ging verder praten met Ron en Elvira. Lily lieprechtstreeks naar haar leerlingen kamer. Ze ging daar stil in het hoekje van de bank zitten, en staarde in het vuur. Ze dacht na over wat er gebeurt was op haar eerste dag. Ze kwam er achter dat ze een Umbrae Avis was en dat Draco haar partner was. En vervolgens negeerde heel Zwadderich haar. Na zo'n halfuur alleen te hebben gezeten hoorde ze het schilderij open en dicht gaan en hoorde ze een zachte

"hey." Die kwam van Draco vandaan. "Gaat het wel?"

"Oohw ja hoor. Er is zoveel gebeurt in zo'n korte tijd."

"Dat begrijp ik." Zei Draco die naast haar was gaan zitten. Hij sloeg ook een arm om haar heen. Nu werd Lily rood en dit zag Draco natuurlijk. Hij glimlachte alleen maar.

"Vind je het niet erg?"

"Vind ik wat erg?"

"Dat je mijn partner bent?"

"Nee, Ik moet er alleen heel erg aan wennen."

"Het komt wel goed toch?"

"Natuurlijk alles komt goed."

En hier begon een gloednieuwe vriendschap. Later in het jaar had ze nog meer vrienden er bij gekregen en was ze nog closer geworden met Draco. Ze besloot voor haar derde jaar dezelfde vakken te kiezen als Harry. Ook voor Harry veranderde alles. Ook hij kreeg meer vrienden. Zo kreeg hij een nieuwe vriendin Hermelien. En kwam hij er achter in zijn derde jaar dat Elvira zijn pratner was. Hij werd steeds closer met zijn vrienden. En Lily en Harry waren nog steeds de beste vrienden. En nu zitten ze op de trein onderweg naar Zweinstein voor hun vierde jaar.

* * *

A/N : Zo hehe Eindelijk is H4 eindelijk dat het zo lang duurde. Ik wil nu op H5 werken maar dan moet inspiratie krijgen en die heb ik nu niet het spijt me.


	5. De zoektocht

_**H 5 : De zoektocht.**_

Harry en Lily zaten in de trein onderweg naar school. In hun compartiment werden ze gezelschap gehouden door Ron, Hermelien, Elvira en Draco. Dat Draco bij hun mocht zitten mag een wonder genoemd worden, Aangezien Harry nog steeds niet zo goed met Draco kon omgaan. Maar ze accepteerden mekaar tenminste al. Lily streelde haar uil en ze dacht na over zwerkbal een sport waar ze gek op was om naar te kijken. Ze wou het iets spectaculairder maken. Maar ze wist niet hoe. En toen had ze ineens een ingeven. Maar ze wist niet of ze het kon gaan uitvoeren.

"Lily?" Vroeg Harry. "Lily!" Riep hij toen hij geen reactie kreeg.

"Ja sorry?" Zei ze terug.

"Waar denk je toch de hele tijd aan?" Lily keek om zich heen en zag dat de rest ook naar haar staarde.

"Oohw ik was aan het bedenken hoe we zwerkbal nog spectaculairder kunnen maken. En ik denk dat ik het weet. Ik dacht aan cheerleaders!" Zei ze opgewonden.

"Wat zijn cheerleaders?" Vroeg Draco en ook Ron knikte.

"Oohw ja jullie weten het niet omdat jullie niet in onze wereld zijn opgevoed." Antwoorde Lily. Lily en Elvira legden alles uit over cheerleaders.

"Maar Lil, Hoe wou je dit gaan uitvoeren? En wat is je idee eigenlijk?" Vroeg Harry.

"Nou ik dacht , Elke afdeling zijn eigen team. En tijdens een wedstrijd zijn die teams er natuurlijk om hun afdeling te helpen naar de overwinning!" Lily werd steeds enthousiaster. Draco glimlachte naar Lily. Hij vond het leuk aan Lily dat ze zo enthousiast kon zijn. Lily had het gevoel dat er iemand naar haar keek , en ze draaide zich om. Toen zag ze dat Draco naar haar keek. Ze glimlachte terug naar hem , maar ze was wel rood geworden. En hierdoor grijnsde Draco alleen maar. Harry lachte hierom. Hij herkende de situatie van een jaar eerder. Toen had hij dit probleem met Elvira. Ze waren een relatie aan gegaan toen ze erachter kwamen dat ze elkaars partners waren. Maar dit vonden ze beide niet erg omdat ze mekaar al heel lang leuk vonden. Harry sloeg een arm om z'n vriendinnetje heen en trok haar dichterbij. Elvira keek op naar Harry, en Harry keek naar Elvira. Harry boog zich een stukje meer naar haar toe en zij naar hem. De kus duurde niet lang omdat er anderen bij zaten.

"Maar het is toch een goed idee?" Vervolgde Lily het gesprek.

"Ja het is inderdaad een goed idee. Op die manier worden wij ook gemotiveerd." Zei Harry. Ron en Draco knikte ook.

"Hermelien , Elvira willen jullie me helpen met het ontwerpen van de kleding?" Vroeg Lily.

"Ja, Natuurlijk doen we dat Lily." Zei Elvira tegen haar beste vriendin. "Toch herm?"

"Ja natuurlijk."

"Okay laten we nu alvast beginnen." Zei Lily te enthousiast.

De meiden begonnen druk te werken om ontwerpen te maken. Ze waren begonnen met Griffoendor en lieten het resultaat zien. Later gingen ze ook bezig met de ontwerpen voor Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf. Daarna kwamen ze een klein beetje in de problemen. Ze moesten Zwadderich nog doen. Hier kregen ze meningsverschillen over. Zo leek het Hermelien beter om het hele pakje zilver te doen met Zwadderich groen er door. Maar Elvira en Lily wouden juist het tegenovergestelde. Later gaf Hermelien zich maar over omdat ze al in de gaten kreeg dat het haar niet zou lukken. En later was ook het ontwerp voor Zwadderich klaar.

"Meiden we zijn er bijna. Misschien is het beter om ons om te kleden en onze spullen opruimen?" Stelde Draco voor.

"Ja goed idéé." Zeiden ze alle drie tegelijk. Toen iedereen zich had omgekleed en zijn spullen weer had opgeruimd waren ze op Zweinstein aangekomen. Ze stapten met z'n allen de trein uit en liepen richting de koetsen. Lily en Elvira hadden samen een leuk gesprek maar wisten niet dat ze de verkeerde kant op liepen.

"Maar je word steeds rood als hij naar je kijkt, of als hij je perongelijk aan raakt." Zei Elvira.

"Ja ik weet het Elf. Maar ik …" Begon Lily.

"Nee niks. Je moet hem gewoon de waarheid vertellen. Zeg hem dat je hem leuk vind. Trouwens zit Pansy nog achter hem aan?"

"Ja." Ze zuchtte diep. "Maar dat doet ze express. Ze weet wat ik ben en dat Draco mijn partner is. Maar ze blijft hem steeds aanraken en dat doet zoveel pijn."

"Dat blijf ik gemeen vinden van haar. Het is ook zo raar dat iedereen onze vriendschap wil beeindigen."

"Nou ik vind van niet."

"Hoe zo niet?"

"Nou ik bedoel jij zit in Griffoendor en ik zit in Zwadderich. En iedereen in Zwadderich en Griffoendor kan niet opschieten met de ander. Vandaar dat ze ons uit elkaar willen halen."

"Als je het zo bekijkt wel ja." Zei Elvira met een glimlach.

"Maar ze krijgen ons niet uit elkaar! Toch Elf?"

"Nope! Trouwens waar zijn we?" Vroeg ze.

"Ik weet het niet. We liepen toch goed of niet?"

"Blijkbaar niet want ik zie de koetsen nergens en ook Harry en de rest niet."

"Fijn! We zijn verdwaald!" Riep Lily. Ze keek onrustig om zich heen om te kijken waar ze waren. Ze zag dat Elvira het zelfde deed. "Elfje wat doen we nu?" Vroeg ze angstig terwijl ze haar beste vriendin aankeek. Elvira keek Lily ook recht aan.

"Ik weet het niet Lil." Toen ze dat gezegd had hoorde ze een geluid achter zich. Het geluid klonk zo hard dat ze ervan schrokken en allebij een gilletje gaven. Ze dachten al te horen dat het geluid van een uil was en blijkbaar dachten ze dit goed. Want er kwam inderdaad een uil naar hun toe gevlogen. De uil ging op de schouder van Lily zitten en Lily zag ,ondanks dat het donker was, dat het Yvaine was.

"Oohw Yvaine wat ben ik blij jou te zien. We kunnen je hulp nu echt gebruiken! Elvira heb je pen en papier? Of veer, inkt en perkament?"

"Uuhm ja, Maar wat wil je daar…." Ze hoefde haar zin niet af te maken want ze had ineens dezelfde ingeving als Lily. "Je wilt een brief naar ze sturen? Naar de leraren?" Vroeg ze terwijl ze Lily een veer , inkt en perkament gaf.

"Nee niet naar de leraren. Maar naar Draco en Harry. Hun zijn het dichtste bij. Teminste als ze al niet op Zweinstein zijn." Antwoorde Lily hoopvol en ze begon met schrijven.

_**Ondertussen bij de andere groep.**_

"Hey hebben jullie mn Elvira en Lily gezien?" Vroeg Hermelien ineens.

"Ze liepen toch achter ons aan?" Zei Ron. Draco keek omzich heen. Maar zag geen van de meiden. Ook Harry keek omzich heen, maar ook tevergeefs. Harry begon bezorgd te worden. En keek toen richting zijn vrienden. Ook hun werden bezorgd.

"Wat nou als ze Het Verboden Bos zijn in gelopen? Wat doen we dan?" Zei Harry paniekerig.

Draco was nog redelijk kalm en zei toen nuchter. "Ik denk wel dat ze zo slim zijn om daar niet heen te gaan."

"Wat kan jou het eigenlijk schelen dat ze weg zijn?" Zei Harry kwader dan hij bedoelde. "Ik bedoel het is niet jouw zusje die weg is. Het is niet jouw vriendinnetje die weg is!" Draco zuchte diep hier om. Hij had op dit moment geen zin in ruzie.

"Nee het is miss niet mijn zusje of mijn vriendinnetje maar dat betekend nog niet dat ik niet om ze geef." Hij stopt even zodat Harry het in zich op kon nemen.

"Harry het is waar wat hij zegt." Begon Hermelien. "Je ziet het misschien niet aan hem, maar hij geeft echt wel om ze. En dan vooral om je zusje Harry."

"Maar waarom dan juist om Lily?"

"Oohw Harry doe niet zo ontiegelijk stom! Je ziet duidelijk aan Draco's houding dat hij haar leuk vind. En al helemaal als die twee samen zijn." Zei Hermelien een beetje kwaad.

"Moeten we ze niet gaan zoeken? Inplaats van dat we allemaal boos worden op me kaar?" Zei Ron.

"Geweldig idee Wemel." Zei Draco. Draco liep weer terug naar het station. De rest volgde hem snel. Na een tijdje gelopen te hebben, kwam Harry naast hem lopen.

"Hey Malfidus."

"Hay Potter. Wat is er?"

"Ik wou weten of het klopte wat Hermelien net zei."

"Over wat?" Hij probeerde dat gesprek te ontlopen, maar had al meteen door dat het niet zou werken als de Harry Potter je vragen stelde.

"Dat je Lily leuk vind."

"Ja dat klopt." Draco zuchte diep en vervolgde… "Het spijt me Potter, maar aan gevoelens kun je niks doen."

"Nee dat begrijp ik, maar je weet toch nog wel dat zei je partner is?"

"Ja. Zoiets vergeet je niet. Maar Pansy is de laatste tijd behoorlijk erritant bezig. Ik probeer haar al duidelijk te maken dat ik haar niet leuk vind. Maar ze blijft maar vol houden dat ik het ontken. Dus gaat ze weer aan me zitten." Hij merkte dat Harry begon te lachen. "Op de goeie manier dan hé?"

"Ja dat begrijp ik. Maar ik vind het niet erg dat je haar leuk vind." Eindigde Harry. Iedereen liep toen verder terug naar het station. Toen ze op het station liepen begonnen ze te zoeken in paren van twee. Ron en Hermelien samen en Harry en Draco. Dit was niet de meest logische volgorde om te gaan zoeken. Ron en Hermelien besloten dichtbij het station te blijven voor als ze Elvira en Lily terug kwamen van een andere richting. Harry en Draco ging samen Het Verboden Bos binnen. Ze liepen nu al een tijdje door het bos heen en hadden al heel vaak Lily en Elvira geroepen, maar nooit een reactie gekregen. Ze besloten verder te lopen.

Ondertussen hadden Lily en Elvira het perkament aan Yvaine vast gemaakt en haar op weggestuurd. Ze besloten om bij de Dichtsbijzijnde boom te gaan zitten.

Draco dacht dat hij gefladder hoorde en draaide zich naar het geluid toe.

"Malfidus?"

"Ik dacht dat ik wat hoorde. Het klonk als gefladder." Antwoorde hij. Toen hoorde hij het weer. En dit keer hoorde Harry het gefladder ook.

"Bedoelde je dat geluid Malfidus?"

"Ja het klinkt als een uil." Toen hij dit gezegd had vloog er een uil met volle snelheid tegen hem aan zodat hij op de grond terecht kwam samen met de uil. De rechter vleugel van de uil bloede erg en ze krijste van de pijn. Harry herkende in het donker meteen de uil

"Yvaine!" Riep hij. Ook zag hij hoe de uil er aan toe was. Hij tilde de uil op en zag toen pas het briefje. "Hey Malfidus ze draagt een briefje bij haar. Die is van Lily ik weet het zeker."Zei Harry opgelucht.

"Is dit Lily's uil dan?"

"Ja dit is haar uil." Hij begon haar zachtjes te aaien. Later hadden ze haar vleugel verbonden en was Yvaine op de schouder gaan zitten van Draco. Ze hadden het briefje gelezen en ze liepen richting de plek waar Lily en Elvira waren. Ze wisten dat ze uitkeken op een meer en dat aan de overkant heel ver weg Zweinstein te zien is. Later zagen Harry en Draco twee gedaantes zitten bij een redelijk dikke boom.

"Lily!" Begon Draco te schreeuwen.

"Draco?" Lily draaide zich om en zag haar broer en Draco staan. Ook Elvira stond op en zag ook Harry en Draco.

"Elvira! Lily!" Schreeuwde Harry.

De meiden renden op de jongens af en renden zo hun armen in. Elvira bij die van Harry en Lily bij die van Draco. Elvira keek op naar Harry. En Harry keek naar Elvira. Ze stonden op het punt elkaar een kus te geven toen Harry iets schokkends naast zich zag. Hij zag zijn zusje in de armen van zijn vijand en ze keken elkaar aan net zoals hij net bij Elvira. Alleen maakte hun wel de scène af. Ze bogen naar elkaar toe en dat was het moment dat Harry zich omdraaide om het niet te zien. Hij wou zijn zusje niet gezoend zien worden door zijn vijand. Terwijl Elvira wel bleef kijken naar het tafereel voor haar. Ze vond het wel lief om te zien. Het duurde niet lang voordat Lily en Draco klaar waren en Harry zich weer kon omdraaien.

"Jullie hebben ons gevonden. Hebben jullie Yvaine gevonden?" Begon Lily. En toen zag ze Yvaine zitten op de schouder van Draco en zag ze ook het verband om het vleugeltje. "Yvaine! Wat is er met je gebeurt meisje!" Zei Lily schokkend. Ze keek Draco aan. (die nog steeds rood was.)

"Oohw nou we dachten dat we een geluid hoorden en stopte met lopen. Het bleek jouw uil te zijn, maar ze zag ons niet denk ik. En toen is ze met volle vaart tegen mij aan gevlogen. We hebben der vleugel goed terug gezet en haar verbonden. Maar ze kan een tijd niet vliegen." Zei Draco. Lily nam Yvaine van hem over en kreeg toen een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Bedankt dat jullie haar geholpen hebben jongens."

"Zeg zullen we maar naar school toe gaan?" Vroeg Elvira plots.

"Ja! We moeten gaan anders zijn we te laat." Riep Harry die Elvira bij haar hand pakte en haar mee trok richting het perron.

"Het spijt me Potter. Maar we zijn al te laat."

"Dat maakt niet uit. Zo lang het maar niet nog later word."

Zo liepen ze met z'n allen terug naar het perron waar ze Hermelien en Ron zagen zitten. Hermelien stond op en rende richting de meiden en omhelsde ze allebei. Ron Omhelsde ze niet maar gaf ze beide een hand. Ze liepen samen naar het kasteel toe. Onderweg zag Draco dat Harry en Elvira elkaars handen vasthielden. En toen keek hij naar Lily naast hem. Lily had door dat er naar haar gekeken werd. Dus keek ze opzij en zag ze Draco naar haar kijken. Hij werd meteen rood omdat hij de eerder gebeurde gebeurtenis weer in hem omhoog kwam. Hij voelde dat zijn rechterhand gepakt werd. Hij zag dat het Lily was die zijn hand vast hield. En zo liep iedereen verder.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry voor het wachten jongens en meiden. Maar dit was dan eindelijk mijn volgende update! Hopelijk komt H6 sneller op de been. En hier heb ik jullie hulp voor nodig. Ik wil graag weten wat jullie in H6 willen. ;) Ik zeg nu alvast niet alles komt erinvoor wat jullie me sturen :D. Bedankt voor het lezen tot gauw. Plies de ideën voor H6 in een revieuw zetten anders raak ik in de war met mijn mail en alles omdat we veel PM hebben.


End file.
